In the past, there have been a number of devices relating to the design of animated dolls or figures which may or may not have a music source which the figure appears to dance to or move with.
In reviewing the prior art, there is seen a hula hoop doll disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,144 issued Nov. 1, 1960 which is provided with two leg members having an interior spring which is attached to a hip element. The hip element gyrates on an eccentric by means of an offset drive stem which communicates therewith so that the doll appears to effectively play with her hula hoop accessory. However, this device is not provided with any movement in the shoulder portion, nor is it provided with any means for playing a tune for additional amusement of the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,936 issued May 12, 1953 discloses the use of an animated figure wherein an animated doll is provided with a drive shaft which runs through a hollow interior portion of her leg wherein it effectively communicates with a linkage to produce a gyrating, tilting motion in the hips of the mannequin. The motion includes a seesaw effect in the hips. A yoke located in the shoulder is simultaneously pivoted on its axis to rotate back and forth through a short arc which allows the shoulders to seesaw up and down as well. However, a true twisting effect is not achieved. The entire mannequin also turns on its axis on a turntable provided therewith.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,652 issued Apr. 18, 1950 discloses the use of a dancing doll on a platform which bounces up and down through a spring winded mechanism to produce a wiggly, jiggly effect though use of an interior eccentric weight to produce a rocking motion of the doll upon its base.
Two other interesting disclosures, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,648,405 and 4,723,932 disclose the use of interior gearing within a doll so that when the body is tilted by the user, the arms will swing back and forth.
Thus, nowhere in the prior is seen a mechanized, tune playing, animated doll having a true twisting motion where the hips move back and forth through a short arc exactly opposite that of the movement of a shoulder portion of the doll.